Quand tout s'est brisé
by Solinn Kira
Summary: Quand tout s'est brisé entre moi et toi? Je m'en souviens très bien. C'était lorsque Ginny nous annonça qu'elle était enceinte, lors de la fête annuelle donnée en l'honneur de notre victoire...


Quand tout cela s'est brisé? Je m'en souviens très bien. C'est lorsque Ginny a annoncé à toute la famille qu'elle était enceinte, lors de la fête annuelle donnée en l'honneur de notre victoire, au début juin.

Elle paraissait resplendissante, tu t'en souviens? Ses cheveux roux, ondulés, flottaient au même rythme que les jupons de sa robe d'été blanche, alors que le vent soufflait légèrement. Lorsque nous sommes passés à table, moi et Ron près de toi, évidemment, et après que tu ait fait ton discours que je t'avais aidé à préparer avec tant d'ardeur, après que tout le monde t'ai applaudi comme si c'était aujourd'hui que tu avais vaincu le seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsqu'on se rendait compte qu'après 2 ans, c'était toujours pareil, Ginny s'est levée, les yeux brillants, et nous a annoncé la nouvelle de but en blanc.

-Je suis enceinte! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton joyeux en te donnant un baiser sur la bouche.

Tout se mirent à s'exclamer et à venir vous féliciter, heureux. Je dû en faire de même, machinalement. Or, une boule pesait au travers de ma gorge. J'avais le goût de hurler, de vomir, de m'évanouir. Je savais que tu ressentais sans doute les mêmes sentiments que moi, à voir ton air abasurdi que tous prirent pour de la joie, mais qui était en réalité de la décontenance.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, ces baisers volés, ces caresses à peine senties, voilà que Ginny tombait enceinte… Au moment même où tu pensais la quitter…

Tu sais, avec le recul, je savais que cela se produirait. Je n'étais pas dupe; j'étais au courant que Ginny restait avec toi seulement pour la célébrité et le prestige, alors que vous faisiez chambre à part depuis déjà très longtemps, n'ayant juste pas le courage de rompre officiellement. Je me taisais, mais mon intérieur voulait te frapper, te hurler dessus, t'ordonner de la laisser avant qu'un événement semblable se produise… Malheureusement, c'était trop tard.

Oh, je te connais, Harry Potter. Après toutes ces années passées à te côtoyer, ne vient pas penser que je ne lis pas en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je sais que tu ne laisserais jamais une fille enceinte, tout simplement parce que tu désires une famille plus ardemment que tout. C'est sans doute la raison pourquoi tu restais avec Ginny même si tu n'éprouvais rien; au moins, avec elle, tu t'assurais d'avoir les Weasley à ta portée, de toujours avoir ton substitut de famille…

Ron me serra la main, les yeux brillants, avant de chuchoter : ' Ouh là, ca nous met la pression… On devrait peut-être essayer nous aussi non? '

J'esquissais un sourire tremblotant. Connaissant Ron, il prendrait cela pour de l'émotion, voire même un peu de jalousie de voir Ginny enceinte avant moi. En fait, il était très normal qu'elle soit enceinte avant moi, si on tient compte de tous les moyens que j'avais pris pour éviter de donner naissance à un rejeton roux… J'adore Ron, je l'ai toujours adoré, mais disons que sa présence me sert plus à te voir qu'à bâtir une relation sérieuse et éternelle…

Tu as croisé mon regard, une dernière fois, puis tu as détourné les yeux. C'est là que j'ai compris que tu avais fait ton choix. Elle. Elle et son bébé. Et ton bébé.

Si c'était moi qui étais tombée enceinte de toi, aurais tu réagi de la même manière? Aurais-tu abandonné tout tes projets pour notre enfant? Question stupide, me diras-tu. Or, j'avais aujourd'hui la réponse.

La une du journal du lendemain fût évidemment la grossesse de ta femme. Tu semblais si heureux avec elle, si serein, que je ne t'ai pas rappelé.

Tu sais, Ron a été très blessé de ne pas être nommé parrain. J'ai dû le calmer en lui inventant une coutume stupide disant que l'oncle d'un bébé ne pouvait pas être son parrain pour qu'il se calme.

C'était bien de ta part de ne pas me faire cet affront, Harry. Respectueux, gentleman… comme tu as toujours été, n'est-ce pas?

C'était quand même trop pour moi. Vous voir, toi et ta petite femme, être si heureux chez les Weasley quand nous nous y croisions, c'était insoutenable. J'ai prétexté quelque chose de stupide à Ron, tu genre 'Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi', puis je suis partie. Je l'ai quitté à peine un mois avant que ta femme accouche. Il était dévasté, mais je lui ai laissé croire que je pourrais toujours revenir, que j'avais besoin de me trouver, enfin. Il a cru que c'était parce que je n'étais pas encore tombée enceinte, malgré tout ses efforts. Pauvre Ron, tout tourne et tout tournera toujours autour de lui…

*****

J'ignore comment tu as fait pour me retrouver. Moi, perdue dans un petit appartement en France, tentant de d'oublier les fragments de notre amour interdit et impossible, ne croyant plus en rien, te vois arriver ce matin sur le pas de ma porte, tout trempé et gelé.

Interdite, je te laisse entrer. D'un coup de baguette, j'assèche tes vêtements, et, ne sachant comment aborder la conversation, ne trouve rien de mieux à dire que de t'offrir un thé. Tu acceptes, bien entendu, et tu me suis dans ma minuscule cuisine.

En silence, je prépare le thé, le met dans ma théière, te tend une tasse et te le verse. Mes mains tremblotantes renversent le thé bouillant à côté de ta tasse et j'essaie de tout éponger rapidement, me brûlant la main. Inquiet, tu la prends entre les tiennes.

Cette soudaine proximité, celle qu'on n'a pas eue depuis 6 mois, nous électrocute tout les deux. Mes yeux sont si près des tiens, moi, à moitié assise sur toi, ma main entre les tiennes, mes lèvres près des tiennes…

-'Mione,… Tentes-tu, avant de me sentir me raidir.

Je tente de me relever, mais tu me retiens et capture mes lèvres avec les tiennes. On s'embrasse comme on ne s'est jamais embrassé. On s'embrase. Le feu tourne autour de nous. Rapidement, tu me prends entre tes bras, et tu m'amène sur le sofa du salon.

Là, tu me fais l'amour comme jamais auparavant. En murmurant mon nom. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Nous fondons l'un dans l'autre. J'en redemande encore et encore. Mon corps parcours le tien, ma main parcours tes lignes fines, afin de vérifier si tout est encore en place, comme je l'ai laissé la dernière fois que l'on a fait l'amour, la veille de ton discours.

Cette nuit là, tu m'avais demandé d'attendre. Que tu réglerais nos problèmes, puis que je pourrais laisser Ron. Pas avant. Cette nuit là, je t'avais obéi, écouté, j'avais même osée rêver à la vie à deux que tu nous avais prévus, que tu nous avais conçus avec tant de précision que c'en était réaliste.

Cette nuit là, j'y avais cru. Sans penser qu'un petit geste idiot, qu'un minuscule spermatozoïde, qu'une garce rousse pouvait gâcher notre bonheur.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, tu es encore là. Nous somme dans mon lit. Tu me flattes le dos, te souvenant de ce que j'aime.

Je ferme les yeux, écoutant le silence de cette minuscule pièce, notre cocon pour la nuit.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu? Murmurais-je.

-Parce que je le devais…

- Ta femme n'a pas accouché de votre enfant? Un garçon je crois, si j'en crois ce que dit la Gazette… fis-je un peu d'aigreur dans la voix.

Tu restas silencieux un moment, avant de reprendre.

-Tu savais que Ginny aussi me trompait? En fait, ce n'est sans doute pas de moi dont elle est tombée enceinte à prime abord. Je n'ai pas fait de test, et je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir. Mais oui, elle a accouché, d'un beau garçon en pleine forme. Elle sait que je sais pour elle. Or, elle ne sait pas pour moi et toi.

Tu marques une pause, semblant chercher tes mots. J'attends, le souffle court, afin de juger l'impact de ce que tu me diras.

-Je lui ai promis de prendre soin de ce gamin comme si c'était le mien. Et même si elle a accouché voilà à peine quelques heures, même si je ne suis sans doute pas le père biologique de ce bébé, je l'aime plus que tout. C'est en le voyant en fait que j'ai réalisé. Qu'il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne au monde que j'aime autant que ce bébé….. C'est toi Hermione. Tu le sais, n'est –ce pas?

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues. J'aurais tant aimé que ce bébé n'existe pas, qu'il ne survive pas… ou encore qu'il soit de moi… Mais maintenant, rien de cela ne pourrait arriver.

-'Mione, je t'aime. Je t'aime… mais je dois rester avec Ginny, du moins en apparence. Je n'ai pas le choix. Si cette situation ne te convient pas, je comprendrais, tu sais… Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Ça m'a fait assez mal ces six derniers mois… Me murmuras-tu à l'oreille.

Laissant la fureur monter en moi, je me retourne vers toi et te fixe de mes yeux rageurs.

-Tu m'as promis… tant de choses! Et tu m'as laissé tomber tous ces mois!! COMMENT CROIS-TU QUE JE ME SUIS SENTIE? TOI, AU MOINS TU AVAIS TON BÉBÉ, TA FEMME… ET MOI RIEN!! Rien du tout pour t'oublier, Harry Potter…

Tu me serres dans tes bras, si réconfortants, et tu me murmures que tu m'aimes. Inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que je me calme, tu me murmures que tu m'aimes. Et cela fonctionne, comme toujours.

-Je t'aime 'Mione. Reviens avec moi. Reviens vers Ron, que l'on puisse continuer à se voir. En secret, mais tu resteras toujours à moi, tu le sais… moi et Ginny on fait toujours chambre à part, et puis nous avons une nourrice, donc nous pourrons toujours nous voir la nuit, comme avant… Disons que nous vivrons différemment… Je t'en supplie… Je ne peux pas envisager le reste de ma vie sans toi 'Mione…

D'un air boudeur, je me lève, puis te fait la grimace. Tu me rattrapes rapidement, puis me fait tomber sur le lit, avant de venir t'étendre de tout ton long sur mon corps nu.

-Je t'aime Harry, soufflais-je à ton oreille.

Tu rosis de bonheur et me chatouille.

Tout au long de la nuit, tu ne fais que me parler de ton petit bébé, ton James, dont on ne saura sans doute jamais si tu es le vrai géniteur. Mais ce gamin te chamboule.

****

Aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, lorsque je regarde nos enfants partir sur le Poudlard Express,sur le quai 9 ¾, là où nous nous sommes retrouvés avec tant de joie lors de notre scolarité, je ne peux m'empêcher de te faire un clin d'œil. Tu rosis un peu, toujours comme un gamin, et tu dis à ta femme que tu as un rendez-vous important cet après-midi. Elle repart avec Lily, me saluant de la main. Mes deux enfants étant déjà en route vers Poudlard, je sais très bien que j'ai l'après-midi devant moi, surtout que Ron doit retourner travailler rapidement, ce qu'il fait en me donnant un léger baiser sur la joue.

Nous transplanons tous, toi et moi dans notre petit chalet secret près d'où nous avons campé lorsque nous chassions les Horcruxes, quand Ron nous avait fait faux-bond. Et nous nous retrouvons encore et encore, même après toutes ces années. Même avec quelques enfants en plus, nous savons que notre amour durera. Qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques années encore, quand nous serons veufs, nous aurons enfin un vrai prétexte pour vivre ensemble… En attendant, profitons du moment présent et de nos cachoteries qui donne un sens à notre vie désormais trop ordinaire pour nous.


End file.
